


Reconnected

by Pearl09



Series: Of Kisses and Feelings [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But I made this scene better, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl09/pseuds/Pearl09
Summary: Evidence suggested that Bucky bombed the UN during the Accords. He had evaded Sam and Steve for years as they had searched for him, but with this coming to light, Sharon Carter is able to give him the location, to get there before the police do. Steve doesn't know what to expect for their reunion.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Of Kisses and Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Reconnected

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for "Deep kiss" in kisses bingo. Thanks for reading!

Steve sat on the plane anxiously, clutching the file Sharon had given him. His leg bounced up and down, up and down, and though he was sure he was annoying Sam, who was seated next to him and on his phone, he couldn’t stop the shaking. 

First, there had been the funeral. He had cried. Of course he had cried. Peggy was his friend, one of the few people to believe in him from the start. One of the few who had truly seen his potential. He was just lucky that Sam and Natasha were willing to join him, so that he wasn’t alone. It was that that made him realize he couldn’t sign the Accords. So, Natasha left.

And then, the bombing. As soon as they had heard the news, that the Accords were bombed, that of all people, Bucky was the suspect, he knew they had to go. Sam had been searching for a long time for him, ever since he left Steve on the river bank and disappeared. He couldn’t ignore this lead. Not when the line had been silent for so long.

When Sharon slid him the file on where the government was almost certain Bucky was hiding, Steve knew there wasn’t a moment to lose. He had to make it there before something happened. Before they captured Bucky and locked him away, even though Steve knew none of it was his fault. Or before… something worse happened.

If the police found Bucky first, there was no telling what either party would do. But, if Steve found him, he might get a chance to talk some sense into him, to see what his mental state is. To see… to see if he still knows him, knows about them. And from there, they can figure out the police issue. Together.

The flight was only about an hour and a half, but combine that with their flight from London and the time they spent in Vienna, it was about four hours between learning about Bucky and their landing in Bucharest. It was all too long for him, and the moment he could finally don his uniform was sweet relief. Finally, something to do instead of waiting and desperately reading the file over and over enough that he’s committed it to memory. Bucharest. What was so special about Bucharest?

Sam suited up too – it was nice to know he had his back, even in a time like this. Even when they were chasing a supposed war criminal. Even when Bucky had tried to kill Sam before. But he understood. Sam had worked in a support group for veterans when they first met. He knows first hand what war can do to a person, physically and mentally. He may be wary around him, but he was still willing to help.

The apartment building was tall, and it was running down. It wasn’t hard to shoulder his way through the lock on the front door, either. It seemed like the perfect, cheap escape someone on the run would choose to lay low in. He could only hope that with everything that happened, Bucky hadn’t already cleared out and moved on. There were many apartments to choose from within the building, but Steve knew what he was looking for. He could rule out most of the one’s down a hallway – the ones by the stairs would make an easy escape. It seemed less likely too that he would live on any of the lower floors. While the jump from one of those windows would make another easy escape, it seemed like there would be too much traffic from the other building inhabitants as they passed by. No, he was probably up higher.

Steve stood in the circular stairwell and looked up, counting floors and judging their distance to the ground. Then, he had a thought. “Sam, is there a fire escape on the roof?”

It was a few moments before Sam answered, and Steve had already started to climb the stairs. “Looks like there’s a door from one of the apartments.”

“Which one?”

“Southwest corner.”

Steve nodded, though he knew Sam couldn’t see him. Southwest corner, top floor… there. He paused in front of the door and took a deep breath. It was now or never. He wouldn’t get another chance. The lock gave way easily under his hand and he entered the apartment.

It was quiet and still, not what he was expecting after breaking in. But it didn’t look like Bucky had left yet. There were still things scattered all over the place, signs of life having lived there. An old, ratted mattress on the floor, complete with a sleeping bag. A trash bag, filled with plastic wrappings and fruit peels. A handful of granola bars. Well at least it seemed he was taking care of himself. 

There was a journal on the top of the fridge, peeking out over the edge, and Steve couldn’t help himself. He was curious. He picked it up and found it had tabs to mark different spots. He thumbed through it, curious to see what Bucky would write down, what he would mark with a tab and deem important, but his thumb caught on a piece that wasn’t the same material. He opened that page and a picture started to slip out. A picture of Steve, one in his old uniform from way back when. 

The floorboard creaked behind Steve and he snapped the journal shut, turning around slowly. Still in partial shadow, on the other side of the room, was Bucky, a hat pulled down low and multiple layers on to hide the bulge of his metal arm. Steve had been waiting for so long for this moment – but he had no idea what to say.

“Do you know who I am?” Steve asked, hesitantly, settling on just trying to be trusted to help him escape.

“You’re… Captain America,” Bucky muttered, gesturing to the journal. “I have your picture.”

He set the journal down on the counter and took a slow step forward. “Bucky, you know me.”

Sam spoke up in his earpiece. “They’re almost here, Steve.”

“We’ve known each other for a long while. Since we were kids.”

Bucky still stood there, expressionless. But he didn’t react to Steve moving closer, so he took another step.

“Times have changed, and I know for you and I – well, we both came out into this strange new world differently, and it is a lot to grow used to, knowing everything has changed, but… there are some things that changed for the better. Some things that neither of us would have ever hoped for back in that little apartment we shared in Brooklyn. Please, Bucky. You know me more than anyone.” He took one final step forward, close enough that they could touch each other.

“They’re surrounding the building,” Sam warned, and Bucky’s eyes darted to his earpiece.

“I only want to help you, Buck. These people that are coming, they definitely don’t. Come with me, and let’s get you out of this mess. Set everything right.”

“I didn’t do it,” he said, finally, looking up at Steve.

“I know you didn’t.” And he was being truthful. The evidence might lead to Bucky, but if he was able to avoid being caught this long, it seemed awfully strange to be found now, of all times. “But these other guys don’t. And I don’t think they intend on bringing you in, either.”

Bucky stared at him for a few more moments before quickly moving his arm, faster than Steve could react. His first thought was panic, that Bucky really didn’t remember him, and that he was attacking, but when he felt full, plush lips on his, his eyes fluttered closed and he gripped the sides of Bucky’s face, deepening the kiss as he pushed further into him, only to be met by the same resistance.

Tears welled up behind Steve’s eyelids. He had mourned the loss of Bucky once, when he fell off a train, believing they would never be together like they once wanted to. Then, when he found Bucky again, but he didn’t recognize Steve, his hope returned, though it was tarnished. He wasn’t sure it would ever happen. But Bucky had started the kiss. That meant he remembered – truly remembered – just enough that he knew how important Steve was to him. How important he was to Steve.

“They’re on the roof, my position is compromised.” And just like that, they pulled apart, having spent hours reconnecting over the course of those few seconds.

“Look at you, always bringing the fight,” Bucky said, resting his head on Steve’s chest. 

Steve chuckled, wiping at his eyes to clear them. “We need to get going.”

“You’ll stay with me?” Bucky asked, looking up once more.

He nodded. “Of course, Buck. To the end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [ here on tumblr!](https://pearlll09.tumblr.com/)


End file.
